Why does this KEEP happening?
by Rajari
Summary: When do you think your lucky? This is a romance. Kagome is being Taken advantage and She finally gives up and ends up in someone elses arms.
1. Default Chapter

Note-------------STORY IS NOT MEANT FOR CHILDREN!  
  
Kagome was lying on the nice, dry, green grass, thinking of her true love.   
  
Named Inuyasha. She loved him deeply. She just sat there for hours thinking of when he   
  
used to come home and kiss her and hug her..and they made passionate love after Kagome   
  
made a beautiful feast for them to eat. Now, nothing seems to be the same, he comes home   
  
grouchy and doesn't want the feast, he eats a sandwhich and leaves again. They don't even  
  
kiss anymore. And when they seldom hug, he looks away and is anxios.   
  
Kagome decided to ask Inu Yasha what was wrong. When he came home that day, Kagome   
  
went up to him. "Uhm, dear, I wanted to talk to you,its about our personal life." As soon as   
  
Kagome said that sentence, Inu Yasha put a hand in her face. " I dont have time. I am busy.   
  
I have to Work for you! You understand? I don't have time!" Inu Yasha started to walk away.   
  
Kagome stomped her foot. "Oh no you don't! Come here and Talk!" Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's   
  
arm and turned him around. "What do you want bitch?" Snapped Inu Yasha. "I want your   
  
attention! I am your love, I hope. I deserve it!" Snapped back Kagome."Fine...TAlk." said  
  
Inu Yasha meanly. "We never have sex anymore. Its like I am NEVER there. You don't notice  
  
me! I want to be noticed. I want to feel good. You don't make me feel like that anymore."  
  
Kagome started to tear up. "Oh..well..I guess I will make you feel like that again." said   
  
Inu Yasha Romantically. Kagome looked up. "Really?"  
  
"Yes Really."  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's waist. And bent her down on the floor. And started to   
  
kiss her gently on the lips. Kagome relized how much she missed that. She smiled and giggled   
  
as he went lower to her neck. Inu Yasha slipped his lips back to her mouth. He gently took  
  
her shirt off, exposing her bra. Kagome slipped Inu Yasha's clothes off. Exposing him fully.   
  
"No fair." Whispered Inu Yasha. Inu Yash did the same to her. Now they were both naked. Inu   
  
Yasha coiled her breasts and licked her stomach. "Yes. Inuyasha. I missed this so.  
  
" Whispered Kagome.Then he slid into her. Kagome clinched with a moment of pain. Then   
  
Relaxed. With every moan she felt so good. Then he started going fast, then faster. Kagome   
  
Was starting to feel pain. "Inu Yasha..slow down. Please" said Kagome in a harsh whisper.   
  
Inu Yasha ignored her. And Started to go even faster."Inu yasha!" yelled Kagome. Inu Yasha   
  
stopped. Slid out of her and left immediatly after getting dressed. Kagome lay there dazed  
  
and confused. "Where was he going?" thought Kagome. Kagome got dressed and followed him.   
  
Kagome spied on his every move. Inu yasha went into an unknown house. Kagome slid in   
  
though the window. He heard odd noises. Then as she went closer to the noises she saw. Inu   
  
Yasha was having sexual intercourse with another girl. Kagome gasped in horror. Inu Yasha   
  
spotted her. Slid out of the girl who he was with. "Inu Yasha! How could you? I trusted..  
  
I trusted you! And you do this to me?" Yelled Kagome while crying.  
  
"Kag..Kag..Kagome! Uhm...this isn't what you think!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome ran away, what she saw next horrified her...  
  
CLIFFHANGER! NEENER NEENER NEENER! 


	2. Whatwhy?

WARNING---Not Meant fOr chilDrEn!---  
  
Where I left off...---Why could you? I trusted..I trusted you! Kagome ran away...what she   
  
saw next horrified her....  
  
Kagome saw Sessho-marro (sorry if i mispelled that) He was right there. Right in   
  
front of Kagome. "I saw what my jack ass brother did to you...He is such a jackass to do   
  
such a thing to such a beautiful, graceful women." AS Sessho said that he rubbed his   
  
finger up and down Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha came out running. "Kagome! I am so sorry! I   
  
di-" Inuyasha studdered as he said that. "Sessho? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERe?" Yelled Inuyasha  
  
abrubtly. Kagome was standing there still staring hoplessly at Sessho. "I am here because   
  
you BETRAYED the lovely Kagome. I am here to take her away from you! You understand?" said  
  
Sessho calmly. Kagome turned around, when she did Inuyasha looked at her slowly. He missed   
  
the flow of her long hair as it flipped and the graceful sound of her voice. He saw the   
  
flip of hair, but her voice wasnt graceful. "Inuyasha! You did betrayed me! Sessho can take   
  
care of my needs and my wants. Unlike you...you..fuck other girls! You fuck other women! I   
  
hate you! I wish you would just..just go away!"   
  
Inuyasha was heartbroken. Kagome ran up and slapped Inuyasha. "I hate you!" yelled  
  
Kagome. "See Inuyasha? She doesn't want to be with you...she wants to be with me!" said   
  
Sessho. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek and looked up. "Kagome! Dont go. I am sorry. She led me   
  
in...I am sorry!"   
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and kissed her gently. Kagome slapped him again. "I   
  
said NO! You stupid ass retard. Listen to me! I hate you! What posses you to make you think  
  
that I want you?" yelled KAgome right in Inuyashas face. "I dont know...maybe its because  
  
I love you and I never thought you would leave..." said Inuyasha passionatly. "Oh yeah   
  
right!" yelleD Shessho. "Inuyasha..I will give you one more chance. ONE more chance. You  
  
hurt me again. Your ass is mine!" Inuyasha said....  
  
C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R  
  
neener! 


	3. I hate you

----WARNING--not meant for children.--CHAPTER 3)  
  
Where we left off...---Kagome gave Inuyasha one last chance. Inuyasha said...  
  
Oh yeah! thanks for all the REVIEwS! Please review this! If you dont I probably wont   
  
go on!  
  
"Oh, thankyou Kagome. I will love you forever." Inuyasha said that as he corresed   
  
Kagome's back. At this time. Sessho was gone. He had slipped away. "Inuyasha, please don't   
  
hurt my again. Or I will send you back to hell!" AS Kagome said that she looked down and a  
  
single tear ran down her cheek onto Inuyashas chest. "SIT!" KAgome had to get him back.  
  
"SIT SIT!" Kagome said it again. Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain. "You do that again,  
  
and you know what I will do!" Kagome walked away. Inuyasha was lying there thinking of   
  
what he had done to deserve that hatred word. Then he relized...she really cares for him.   
  
But he doesnt care for her as much as she thinks he does. Inuyasha got up lazily. "Kagome..  
  
I got to talk..to you.." As Inuyasha said that, it was a whisper and it wasn't loud enough  
  
to get Kagome's attention. Then Inuyasha called out.."KAgome!" Kagome turned around in sur-  
  
prise. Kagome ran toward him. "What do you want?" yelled Kagome. "I want..I want..to..tell  
  
you..that..." Inuyasha said that in a harsh, harsh whisper. "What?" Kagome said it with  
  
such despair that Inuyasha actually didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. "I just   
  
wanted to tell you that I wanted you and I missed you so as you were walking. I wanted to  
  
be by your side, not behind or in front. Right by your side." Inuyasha said that and as he   
  
did he teared up. He teared up in crocidile tears. "Really, I missed you too." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and put his head to her chest. She rested her chin on top  
  
of his white haired head. She kissed it slightly and gentel.Then Inuyasha pulled on top of   
  
her. "Lets do it, right here right now."   
  
"Yes...lets."  
  
Inuyasha kissed her and when the tounge battle was on he suddenly slipped in. Then Kagome   
  
thought.."Oh my god! That thing was in some other girl!" KAgome got up and slapped Inuyasha.  
  
"How in the world could you do that? That thing was in some other girl!"   
  
Kagome slapped him again and said the damned word, "SIT!"   
  
Inuyasha held his stomach in pain. "I hate you..." Inuyasha said that loudly..loud enough  
  
for Kagome to hear. Kagome froze. She turned around...  
  
CLIIIIIIIFFFHAAAAAAANNNNGGGGGEEEERRRRR! 


	4. I love youwhy?

Hey. I left you a Cliffhanger before. Sorry. I have been having a MAJOR writers   
  
blcok. Ok..PLEASE review. If I dont see any reviews..its doubtful I will go on...So   
  
R-E-V-I-E-W or be stuck with this lame chapter! Muhahha!  
  
//\\//\\  
  
Where we left off...."This thing was in another girl" Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her.   
  
"Are you nuts?! That thing was JUST in another girl!" "SIT!" Inuyasha fell with pain.   
  
Inuyasha said, "I hate you..." He said it loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome turned   
  
around...  
  
//\\//\\  
  
Inuyasha was on his knees shaking and trying to focus on Kagome's reaction rather   
  
then the pain. Kagome shook her head like it was something unreal. "No you dont."   
  
Kagome said sarcasticly. Kagome laughed it off knowing that it was true. "KAGOME! I hate  
  
you! I hate you! I hate, hate hate, you!" inuyasha kept repeating it until Kagome started  
  
crying. Inuyasha couldn't stand her heartbroken but decided to just go back to the girl he  
  
was with before. Inuyasha got up lazily and painfully and walked off. Kagome was too heart-  
  
broken and confused to watch or listen for him. Inuyasha ran off. Despertly trying to get   
  
away from Inuyasha. She fell on a log and scraped her leg. "Ah! What am I doing? I can't run  
  
away from Inuyasha."   
  
"Trying to run. Not very wise."   
  
Kagome shot around thinking it was Inuyasha.   
  
"Inu.yas..ha?" Kagome said it softly just in case it wasn't.  
  
"Close" said the mystery person.  
  
Kagome thought. "Close, Its Se-"   
  
Before she could say anything he had stepped out. "Hello My dear Kagome. Are you willing  
  
to come with me now?"   
  
Kagome thought, "He treats me with respect, but I dont know how long he will, I will  
  
just have to take my chances. Be a women. Be brave. Besides nothings exciting with InuYasha  
  
anymore."  
  
Kagome thought once more then answered.."Yes I will" Sessho got an emotionless look on his   
  
face with the ugliest smirk. For some reason that moment she didnt go and was still with Inu  
  
yasha. Thoughts were racing through her mind as he put his arm under her knees. "I don't have  
  
a left arm so you have to help" So Kagome held on to his neck as they flew." Then came  
  
this beautiful palace. "Kagome, welcome to your new home...." said SSessho has he looked   
  
into Sesshos eyes. Then followed a lovely kiss! Kagome pulled back then. Reached up and kiss  
  
ed him again. Kagome was in love. Kagome was brought in to Sesshos room. With a huge bed, and  
  
beautiful diamond curtains. With lovely carpet. "Sessho...do you want me to cook for you?"  
  
Kagome didnt wait for an answer and was starting to ask where the kitchen was. "You dont have  
  
to. I got maids and servants to do that."   
  
Kagome thought she was in love for sure. "Sessho..I dont know how to say this but, I   
  
love you. Why do I?"   
  
" I dont know my dear.." Then there was a short pause then Sessho sniffed something..it was..  
  
CLIffhanGeR ..sorry thsi was short..I had so many cliffhangers that i had to continue.   
  
ANY IDEAS? REVIEWS!!!! I need ideas! 


End file.
